Home is where the heart is
by Bekabulwinkle
Summary: At the moment its on PG but later chapters will change it - well on to the summary - Saffy Life changes in a flash (not very wrestly at the moment)


All right we all know I don't own any of the names here you know so don't rub it in – Saffy and her Dad are the only people I own and they're really not that good for you to steal… Ohh well hope you like it and if you feel like it please review it too so I know how I'm going  
  
1992  
  
Sitting on the plastic chair, swinging her legs Saffy looked around the arena. People were racing around, nothing usual for that time of the day. Smiling up at her dad she watched him go under the ring.  
  
"Hello their Saffy"  
  
Feeling someone tug at her pigtails she turned to see the man who held her twelve-year-old heart. Being a whole ten years older than her Saffy had falling madly in love Shane.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Shifting in the seat she felt like a princess when he draped his arm across the back of her chair – if she closed her eyes real hard she could pretend that he had his arm around her.  
  
"So whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for Dad – we're going out tonight he promised"  
  
"Ohh so I'm not going to have the company of my favourite girl then?"  
  
Giggling she just looked down at her black Mary Janes.  
  
"What you two timing me there Saffy?"  
  
Snapping her head up at the deep voice she jumped up on the plastic chair, throwing her arms around the large man. Even then she didn't even come up to his shoulders. Her feet lifting off the chair as Mark picked her up into a hug  
  
"Papa Bear"  
  
"Baby Bear"  
  
In that moment everything she knew changed, to her ears it was like lighten and thunder rolling around the arena. She could hear people screaming, as blurs of colour raced past her. As if in slow motion she could see everything happening before her, her father half lying under the broken ring, blood pooling around him.  
  
A scream caught in her throat coming out cracked and disjointed.  
  
"DA-DD-Y!"  
  
Tears falling from her face as she made her way to him, her small body weaving around the gathered people.  
  
"Dad – Daddy!"  
  
Coming away from the people she stumbled towards him – his usually tanned face was pales and pinched in pain, his smiling mouth was turned down in a grimace and his eyes were closed  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Taking a few steep to him she was just about next to him  
  
"Saffy – stop honey go back it's not safe"  
  
Stopping instantly she just stood there looking down at him, shaking her head as she took another step to him  
  
"Saffron-Elisabeth"  
  
Halting at the sound of her full name she felt herself being pulled away from him  
  
"No – daddy!"  
  
"Calm down Saffy I'm going to be fine, just a little scrape. Be good for Vince alright Baby girl"  
  
Nodding she kept her eyes on him until they went through the back curtains. Focusing on Vince's deep voice as he whispered to her  
  
"Shh Saffy – everything's going to be fine"  
  
Looking up into his brown eyes she juts nodded  
  
"Stay here – I'll be right back, someone will be with you in a second"  
  
Nodding again she watched as he closed the door behind him – images of her father flashing across her tear drenched eyes. Time seem to quicken then slow again as she sat alone in the small room, her whole body hurt from stilling so still, not moving doing as she was told. Looking intently at the white door almost seeing her Dad walk through it telling her he was fine, everything was ok she was just having a bad dream.  
  
Mark heard the noise a second before he heard the scream, letting go of Saffy he swung around to see what was happening – running towards the collapsed ring her saw Kevin lying under it, blood pooling around him. HE didn't know what to do the ring had collapsed sending shards of wood and debris everywhere around it. People were running from everywhere – that's when he remembered her – Saffy's strangled cry to her farther. She was moving so fast no one could get to her, tears pouring down her face as she started towards him. The white coats of the medics were now going past him, but his eyes were riveted on the small girl as she started towards Kevin.  
  
Kevin's usually stout voice was weak and horse when he told her to stop. At first she ignored him and kept going, the second attempt stilled Saffy long enough for Vince to grab her and pulled her backstage. In what appeared to be hours later Kevin was lying on a backboard, his neck secured rigidly and he was being taken away.  
  
  
  
Slumped against the desk in his makeshift office Vince let the phone fall, it had been little less than a hour since the ring had collapsed – and now he had to go and face them, tell them that one of there own had died. Kevin had gone into shock his injuries were worse than even the doctors had first thought, even suspected, he had died from a blood clot to the brain, there was nothing they could of done.  
  
Silently he righted himself, steeling against the anguish he was about to deliver, he made his way back down the hallway, towards Saffy. Slowly opening the door he saw her sitting in the same spot, her blond pigtails hanging lopsidedly now, all traces of tears were wiped away. As soon as her baby blue eyes hit him he knew what his next words would do, he wasn't just telling her she had lost her father but she was also losing her innocence, her childhood.  
  
Sitting alone she rubbed her hands across her face, he hadn't come back yet but Saffy didn't care. Her body tense as she heard footsteps behind the white door – they stopped, the silver door handle turned and watched him walk towards her, kneeling in front of her. She knew the look in his eyes – it had been the same one her father had come with her when her mother had died. Turning form him she got off the large chair, padding softly towards the door, straightening herself as much as he small body would she walked though it. Placing one foot in front of the other Saffy didn't take notice of anything around her, the sound of her feet hitting the floor pounded in her ears. Picking up the nearest phone she silently dialled the extended number. A few moments later Saffy's small voice came out even and monotoned.  
  
"Nanna?"  
  
"Saffy darling whats wrong?"  
  
"Something has happened here – "  
  
"Honey what happened, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Nanna but dad was hurt"  
  
"Ohh god its he alright darling?"  
  
"No he's not - I'm coming back"  
  
"Saffy darling what happened – where's your father?"  
  
"He's with mum now"  
  
Tears muffled the phone as Saffy waited a moment before speaking again  
  
"Shh Nanna its alright – I'm coming back"  
  
"Ohh honey I'm soo sorry"  
  
"Its alright Nanna – I'm fine I'll be back there soon"  
  
"Darling Saffy I love you"  
  
"I love you too Nanna"  
  
Hanging up the phone Saffy just turned to see Vince behind her – holding a hand out to him she asked  
  
"Can you take me to my father now?" 


End file.
